Stephanie's First Day
A new fairy named Stephanie, who is also the princess of Cosmos and daughter of Alicia and Lucas, seeks her first day in Alfea. This is the first episode of the Miraclix Chronicles. The Morning News It was in the morning in Cosmos. It was the day that Stephanie was waiting for. But Stephanie was still in the bed in her room at the Royal Cosmos Palace. Stephanie turns off the alarm after it activates. "5 more minutes." she moaned. One of the maids named Ilona came in her room. "Princess," Ilona says, "did you forget that today is when your mother tells you what school will you apply?". "No i....WAIT! THAT'S TODAY!?!" Stephanie said, "Oh man! Oh geez!" she says while falling off the bed. Stephanie rushes to her bathroom, when Ilona says "Princess, what about your wardrobe?". Stephanie forgets and rushes back to her closet to find what to wear. Meanwhile, Stephanie got dressed and runs down the stairs, passing by staff in the place saying hello. When Stephanie finally ran up to the pedestal, She sees her mother and father standing there waiting for her. "Hi mom,... hi dad." she says while catching her breath. " Take your time, dear." Her mother, Alicia says. "You didn't really have to rush, hon." Her father, Lucas says. "Sorry..,"Steph says still catching her breath, "I'm just so excited...that tried to get up early." "Well the wait is over, Stephanie." Alicia said, "You will really love this school." "Is it Delta academy?" Stephanie said. Delta academy is another school for fairies, but unlike Beta and Alfea, it is a medium ranked school for fairies and rich and non-rich families sign up their children to attend there. And Stephanie and her friends had planned to attend there ever since in their elementary days. "I'm sorry, dear" said her mother, "What do you mean, 'Sorry'? " Stephanie says. "We're saying that you won't be attending Delta." says her father, "You will be attending Alfea this year." Alicia explains. "What!? Why?" said Stephanie, "Because, I experienced and trusted Alfea there and I am not aware of what Delta has." Alicia explained. "But my friends are attending there!" Stephanie says. "Stephanie, your friends hadn't seen or spoke to you since the 6th grade." says her father, "Your friends have moved on. If they were your best friends, they would always stick by you no matter how old you are.". Alicia puts her hands on her daughter's disappointed face. "Honey, you will make new friends there in Alfea, trust me." her mother says soothingly. "But..I," Stephanie said, "okay, I guess. But what if.." "Everything is going to be fine, dear" her father says. "When will I start?" Steph says, "If you want, we can start today." Lucas says. "Okay. Wait! That means I gotta pack!" Steph exclaimed. After she packed, Stephanie along with her mother when on aboard in the royal carriage strapped with two trained alicorns and flies away on to Alfea. First Day has Begun! When they arrived at Alfea, Stephanie quickly becomes nervous and Alicia knows it. "Don't worry, dear" she says, "Everything's going to be alright, trust me.". "I don't know." Stephanie says nervously, "What if they're not nice? What if the teachers are mean? What if...", "Stephanie, I've known this school ever since. You will make new friends and meet wonderful teachers here. You'll be a wonderful fairy before you know it." her mother says. "Thanks, mom." Stephanie says, "I'll try my best.". Just as she was about to go into the entrance, Wizgiz walks up in front of Stephanie surprisingly. "Hello!" he says, Stephanie shrieks a little. Her mother comes over and says,"Honey, it's ok. It's Professor Wizgiz.". "Oh, hi." Steph says quietly, "Hello, I see this must be your daughter, Alicia. Oh, I mean, Queen Alicia!" he exclaims. Alicia giggles and says, "Yes. This is Stephanie. Is Ms. Faragonda around?", "Why yes indeed!" said Wizgiz. "Faragonda, we have a new student!" he shouted. A figure comes out of the entrance way. It was Ms. Faragonda. "Well hello there. I am Ms.Faragonda, it is very nice to meet you." she says. "Umm...Hi, my name is Stephanie. Umm...nice to meet you, too." Steph said. "I see," said Faragonda, "And hello again, Alicia. How is Cosmos for the both of you?","It's always lovely there." Alicia answered. "We also have an awesome city called Crystal Domino.....sorry! I interrupted!" Steph exclaimed. Ms.Faragonda giggles and said, "That's alright, dear. Now come along, and I welcome you to Alfea.". The entrance opens and Stephanie was in awe as she saw Alfea in front of her. "This looks awesome!" she says. "All fairies across dimensions come here to be trained as one." Ms. Faragonda explained, "Come, let us go inside.". As they went inside, Grizelda comes up to Faragonda and said, "Faragonda, may I have a word with......who is she?"," She is a new student. Her name is Stephanie of Cosmos." Faragonda said. "Of Cosmos?" Grizelda questioned, "Well, then you must be Alicia's daughter.". "Umm...yes ma'am." Steph said, "I will get back to you later, Grizelda." said Ms. Faragonda. As Grizelda left, Ms. Faragonda continues to show Stephanie around the school. "And here is your room you will be staying in." said Ms. Faragonda as she showed Stephanie which dorm she will be staying. "You will have roommates, i'm sure you will make new friends." she continued. "Ok. Who is my roommate?" Steph asked, "You mean...Roommates." said Faragonda as she opened the door. Stephanie was in awe as she saw the inside of the dorm. And inside was a black haired girl and a red haired girl. "Hiya!" said the red head, "I'm Blair!". "And I'm Nikki, nice to meet you." she said next. "Nice to meet you, too." Steph said quietly. "Don't be so shy! We won't bite!" Blair said jokingly. "Don't mind her, she's always like this to others." said Nikki, "No, no that's ok!" said Stephanie. "Stephanie will be your new roommate, girls." said Ms. Faragonda, "Really?!" both Blair and Nikki said in excitement. "Yes, and please make herself welcome." said Faragonda. "I'm going to miss you, Stephanie." said Alicia with tears in her eyes, "I'll miss you too, mom. And don't worry, i'll come back sometimes." said Stephanie. Before departing, both mother and daughter hugged each other. As Alicia and Ms. Faragonda left, the duo welcomed their new roommate in and introduced her to the others. "We have other roommates here, too." said Blair, "Really?" Steph questioned, "Not yet, but we will soon.", "Then why did you....okay.". "Don't talk much, don't you?" said Blair jokingly, which Nikki pinched her. "Oww! Relax, i'm joking!" she said. "You shouldn't say that! She's shy and this is her first day." said Nikki, "Ok! I'm sorry." said Blair. "So where are you from?" The black haired girl asked, "Where i'm from?" Steph questioned. "Yeah! What realm are you from?" Blair added, "I'm from TBA!". "And I'm from Zephyr." said Nikki, "I'm from Cosmos." Steph answered. "COSMOS!?!" they all shouted, "Yeah, what's wrong?" she said, "Nothing's wrong! I heard it's the most luminous realm ever!" said the red head. "I heard it is so beautiful there, even though i've never been there before. And it's even most popular like Domino." added the black haired girl, "Your mom is really beautiful.". "Thanks." said Stephanie. "So, i've got another question for you." said Nikki, "Like what?" Stephanie asked, "Like....what are your powers?", "And do you have a boyfriend?" Blair answered. "Umm...my powers are light and snow, and NO! I don't have one....yet." Steph answered as she blushed. "Well your not alone! Me and Tarah don't have one yet either.", "Umm....Ok." said Steph. "But don't worry, you'll find your prince!" she continued, Stephanie just blushed. "Hey, in fact, most of the boys are at Red Fountain." said Tarah, "Yeah, i've heard. That's the school my dad attended and where he met my mom." Stephanie explained, "Awww!" Blair said, "Almost all of the Alfea girls meet the guys of Red Fountain." said Tarah. Suddenly the bell rang, "School bell, time for class.". "But, i don't have any school books." Steph said, "That's alright, you'll get your books after school." says Blair, "Oh good." Steph replied. "Well, we'd better get going. We don't want to get in trouble again. Like the last time." said Nikki. Class in Session Stephanie's first class was in Professor Wizgiz's transformation class. "Hello class. Today we have a new student, her name is Stephanie. And she is from Cosmos." Wizgiz continued. "Hi." Stephanie says quietly, "Doesn't talk much." said one girl in the back. A few classmates laughed. "Now now, this is her first day. Plenty of people can get nervous" says Wizgiz, "Now take a seat beside Nikki.". Stephanie sat at her desk beside Nikki. "Now girls, since we have a newcomer why don't we start with something simple. And we will even practice with your fairy forms. Plus, I am filling in for Professor Pallidium because of a family emergency." Wizgiz continued, "So without further a due, we will get started by presenting our powers. Now the first is Stephanie.". Stephanie was surprised when her name was called. "Well...ummm....I would like to see an example...please." she said, "Alright, I guess an example is nessassary." Wizgiz replied, "Blair, you first.". The redhead walked out of her seat, walked in front of the class and presented her power of TBA to the class. The class clapped for her presentation. "Thank you, Blair. Now for you, Stephanie." he said. "Ummm...alright." said Steph. Stephanie was nervous but she stayed calm. She walked towards in front of the class and said, "My powers are...umm...light and snow.". She showed the class her snow powers, which made the class in awe. "Wonderful!" said Wizgiz, "Thank you." Steph replied as she returned to her seat. "That was so cool! Sorry about the pun." said Blair, "Yeah, that was so pretty!" added Nikki, "And you only learn light AND snow?", "Yeah, i guess it runs in the family." replied Stephanie. "Now, time tor fairy transformations!" said Wizgiz. As they all went to the lab for fairy transformations, Stephanie was nervous yet excited. "I don't know why, but i'm seriously nervous!" she says to Nikki, "Everyone gets nervous, even on their first day." Blair replied, "Don't worry, you'll do fine, Stephanie.". "And here we are. The transformation lab!" Wizgiz said, "For those of you who don't know, this is where all fairies begin their stage as a fairy. Now, who wants to go first?". There were a few new fairies in the room, Nikki whispered in Stephanie's ear saying, "Try Stephanie, you can do it, there's nothing to worry about.". "But Nikki....." Steph replied, "Trust me. My dad once said have no fear.". "Okay, i'll try." Steph said, "I'll go, Professor.". "Splendid! Step in!" Wizgiz exclaimed. Stephanie stepped in the chamber, she was nervous but ready. "I can do this. I can do this." she told herself. "Okay, Stephanie are you ready?" he said, "Yes sir!" she responded back. Wizgiz powered the machine, and Stephanie's first test was to battle the Storm Harpies. Plus the holographic scenery was in Cosmos. Stephanie has to keep the Storm Harpies from invading the castle. Stephanie was racing to the castle to warn her holographic mother, father and staff. One of the Storm Harpies attacks Stephanie to keep from running to the castle. But Stephanie unknowingly kicked one of the Storm Harpies in the face! "Well okay!" she says surprisingly, and one by one she tried kicking them again and again. As soon as she got to the castle, she came up to the pedestal and saw her parents running towards her trying to hug her and protect her. When they almost came near her, Two Storm Harpies came and blasted an attack on her parents. "NNNNOOOO!!!!!!" she screamed. The Harpies laughed in an evil way, and although Stephanie was in tears, Stephanie was raged in anger. "No one..harms...my...FAMILY AND FRIENDS!!!!" she shouted, as she did, her body glowed thus transforming into a fairy. After she transformed, she attacks the Storm harpies with her new found powers. "You wanna dance? Let's dance! Ray of light!!". The Storm harpies took damage but they attacked back. She attacked them once more with a move that took a huge amount of damage. "You don't mess with the family of Cosmos!! Blizzard!!!!" When the Storm harpies were defeated, the castle and everything else disappeared. Stephanie realized that it was still a part of her test. When it was over, the girls came in to congratulate her. "You did it!" said Blair, "I knew you can do it!" added Nikki, "You were awesome!". "Well done, Stephanie! Well done!" says Wizgiz as he walked in, "You've finally achieved your winx!". "Thank you, Professor." Steph said, "Come on, let's celebrate!" says Blair. As they all left, Wizgiz looked questioned. "But how did the Storm harpies get into the system? I wonder....." ''He thought. Meanwhile, when Flora's botanical class was over, the duo celebrated Stephanie's first winx transformation. "That was so awesome on what you did to those Storm Harpies!" said Nikki, "I didn't know you had it in you!". "Aww, thanks guys." Steph replied. "Yes congratulations, Stephanie." said Miss Flora as she came over to the girls, "And girls, i need a favor to ask.". "Yes, Miss Flora?" Nikki replied, "I need more ingredients for the next few classes. I need Porpershrooms, herbs and Mistleaves. These are in the middle of the forest. Can all of you handle this task?", "Yes ma'am!" said Blair. "We can handle anything!" Nikki added. "And Stephanie,", Miss Flora added, "Yes?" she replied. "I know you're a new student, but do you think you can handle it?", "I guess i'm up to it." Steph answered. "Awesome! To the forest!" shouted Blair, "Excellent, and do be careful!" said Miss Flora as they all ran out of the classroom. New News, New Dorm After that, the New Winx and Stephanie went back into their dorm fine, when suddenly, "GIRLS! I'VE GOT NEWS FOR THE THREE OF YOU!" It was Ms. Grizelda. "One of the dorms in the west side of Alfea is in need of one more member! One of you girls has to leave this dorm in order to complete the west dorm." "That's not fair!" Blair says, "I guess we have no choice, Blair." Nikki said. "I guess I should go." Stephanie said, "What?!" the duo said, "I'm glad to stay with you guys for a while, but...", "But we'll miss you! You'll be far away from us!" Blair added, "I know, but we can chat sometimes, right? But, thank you for making me feel comfortable here." After that, Stephanie packed her things and left to another dorm, with Grizelda guiding her. After a long walk, they finally reached to Stephanie's new dorm. "Young lady, here is you're new dormroom. You're new roommates are expecting you now." said the vice-principal as she opened the door. There inside were three girls: A girl with reddish-brown hair, A girl with coco skin and dark blue hair, and a girl with blonde wavy hair. "Girls, this is Stephanie, now please be on your best behavior!" The vice-principal closed the door, leaving Stephanie with the other girls. "Oh hello. You must be our new roommate, very nice to meet you. My name is Renajene." The polite girl said "Hi! I'm Milla Jane! How are ya'?" The upbeat girl said "Hey, the name's Mavis, nice to meet cha'." The blonde replied "''They all seem different, from what i'd expect. But hey, at least they're friendly." Stephanie thought. Stephanie: '''The first day at Alfea and making friends, means the next day a new enemy appears. This is JUST my first day and i'm already fighting my first enemy! Next Episode, '''New Team, New Dream! Trivia *The original script features the New Winx, which are Roxy13's characters. The final script will be made, as they will be replaced by only two new characters Blair and Nikki. Oleo will also be removed, as she is no longer available. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stephanie Category:Fanfiction Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Miraclix Chronicles Category:Episodes